battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazed Moneko (Enemy)
Crazed= :This article is about the Enemy. For the Cat Unit, see Crazed Moneko (Special Cat). Crazed Moneko (狂乱のもねこ) is an enemy appearing in the Crazed Moneko Stages. Enemy *Crazed Moneko and Corrupted Moneko both have moderate range, many knockbacks and a multi-hit attack with a 100% chance of creating a Lv. 5 Shockwave on the third hit. *Unlike her cat counterpart, the enemy version can only Critical Hit at a 50% chance while the allied version is able to Critical Hit at a 100% chance. Encounters *Crazed Moneko: in JAPAN (12%) *Crazed Moneko: in LONDON (50%) Strategy When fighting this enemy by herself, it is sufficient to send out only an occasional Manic Mohawk Cat to trigger her attack animation. As long as no units with a range under 240 are deployed during her attack, she will be unable to produce a Shockwave, making her much less of a threat. When there are other enemies on the battlefield, then just enough meatshields must be deployed to keep your backline attackers safe without allowing her to hit anything with her last attack. It is ill-advised to use Metal Cat or other meatshields/close-ranged attackers that can survive the first two hits of Crazed/Corrupted Moneko's attack, as they can easily give her a chance to unleash her Shockwave. The only Wave Shield that won't backfire on the player is Eva Unit-00. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/398.html ---- Enemy Release Order: << Zeruel | Corrupted Moneko >> ' ---- |-| Corrupted= :''This article is about the Enemy. For the Cat Unit, see Crazed Moneko (Special Cat). '''Corrupted Moneko (狂乱のスターもねこ) is an enemy appearing in the Crazed Moneko Stages. Enemy *Crazed Moneko and Corrupted Moneko both have moderate range, many knockbacks and a multi-hit attack with a 100% chance of creating a Lv. 5 Shockwave on the third hit. *Unlike her cat counterpart, the enemy version can only Critical Hit at a 50% chance while the allied version is able to Critical Hit at a 100% chance. Encounters * Crazed Moneko: in THE MOON (100%) Strategy When fighting this enemy by herself, it is sufficient to send out only an occasional Manic Mohawk Cat to trigger her attack animation. As long as no units with a range under 240 are deployed during her attack, she will be unable to produce a Shockwave, making her much less of a threat. When there are other enemies on the battlefield, then just enough meatshields must be deployed to keep your backline attackers safe without allowing her to hit anything with her last attack. It is ill-advised to use Metal Cat or other meatshields/close-ranged attackers that can survive the first two hits of Crazed/Corrupted Moneko's attack, as they can easily give her a chance to unleash her Shockwave. The only Wave Shield that won't backfire on the player is Eva Unit-00. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/399.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Crazed Moneko | 400 >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:White Enemies Category:Event Enemies Category:Shock Wave Enemies Category:Enemies do multi-hits